


Coffeeshop Chaos

by thechocolatelife



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife
Summary: Where a rainy day at a coffee shop leads Lauren to meet someone new.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, The Butler/Lady Arthingham, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Coffeeshop Chaos

Lauren smiled as she ducked into the cafe, the smell of coffee and baked goods putting her at ease. The cafe was quite busy, and the murmur of content patrons filled the establishment. 

She walked up to the counter and purchased a blueberry scone before moving to order her coffee. The barista, a smiling, tawny-eyed woman, seemed hell-bent on getting Lauren to try a watermelon flavored concoction of her own creation - something involving cream, sugar, and of course, watermelon juice. When Lauren turned her down, she moved on to the next patron - a blonde man who already seemed tired of her antics. He must have been a regular.

With her coffee ordered, Lauren made her way to a table, sighing. She had just placed her scone down when she was approached by a man. 

"Sorry to intrude, but is this seat taken?" He asked, with a smirk which screamed that he wasn't sorry at all. 

She decided to play along. "Not at all."

He smirked again and sat down, placing his order on the table. She raised a brow. "A cheesecake? Interesting choice."

"You could say it's one of my... guilty pleasures."

She scoffed and looked out the window, hiding a small smile. The once clear weather outside had given way to an overcast sky, and the beginnings of a thunderstorm. She sighed and turned back to him. "Looks like we're not getting out of here anytime soon."

Her new companion for the afternoon nodded, though he didn't seem nearly as displeased as she was. If anything, he seemed to be a bit happier. "If I may propose a way to pass the time?"

She nods. "Go on."

"Pick a person - any one you'd like - and guess what they're doing," he said, cerulean eyes scanning the room. "I'll start. That one-" he jerked his head to the blonde man Lauren had seen earlier. "I'd reckon he's a regular here, but he doesn't come just for the coffee."

"Is that so?" She asked. "Seems easy enough. That one over there?" She gestured to a white-haired woman with an elaborate hairdo. "Her mind is on one thing and one thing only - that man." Her gaze turned to a bald man with a moustache before moving back to her companion, smiling. She'd been joking, of course. 

Suddenly his expression became one of surprise as the very woman in question came barreling towards them. "My, what a lovely couple!"

Lauren started. "Oh no, we're not-"

The woman completely ignored her. "You two must understand love well. Have you seen my Butler, my lovely Butler? He'd gone to get coffee and I can't seee him anymore!" She was almost hysterical at that point, hugging Lauren as tears streamed town her cheeks.

Lauren was evidently in discomfort as the man laughed at her fate. She glared at him until he said, "Could you describe him to us, ma'am?"

She looked up, sniffling. "Well, he has a lovely, shiny head, and a perfect white moustache..." She broke into sobs again. Lauren, however, looked up, gaze snapping to the man she'd mentioned before. 

"Is that him?"

The lady looked up once more, overjoyed at the sight of her partner. "Oh! My lovely Butler! How I've missed you!" She ran into his arms, and embraced him as though she hadn't seen him in years. 

Lauren sighed in relief. "Glad that's over." She turned to find her companion staring at her. "What?"

"Looks like you proved to be quite the detective."

She smiles. "It seems as though my skills surpass yours, _subordinate_."

"It seems they do, _mon amour_. Seeing as we understand love so well, you won't be rubbing that in my face, will you?"

"We'll see." 

By then, the rain had stopped. "It seems I'll be off, then."

"Farewell. I-"

"ORDER FOR LORHEN!!"

She turned around, and when she glanced back at the table, he was gone. As she sipped her long overdue coffee, she realized she'd never gotten his name.


End file.
